Towers aren't just for princesses
by I see scarlet
Summary: Merlin is taken from the castle in the middle of a breech, two men set out that night, how far will king Arthur go to return his faithful sorcerer to his rightful place?, warning implied slash eventual Merthur, alternate reality. my first fic don't go easy but constructive criticism only please, enjoy...


The night was as heavy as deep blue velvet, muffling their footfalls on the soft sweet grass as they scurried up the hill like mice, no moon smiled upon the and yet this did not bother them, it had grinned at them for far too long basking in the suns bright light, the centre of attention, as the stars winked knowingly whispering their secrets to the wind which trickled lovingly through the charcoal branches of the stark winter trees, barren of their usual glittering hoar frost which so often accompanies winter. All noise became a drop in the ocean, or one of maney dripping soddenly as the swift leather clad men padded along. Occasionally casting icy blue flinty eyes about them frowning through harsh mouths ,jaws set and teeth grating like steel upon steel. Baum scowled at the stone before him, his hooded glair enough to wither.

He growled and his jaw set so tight he could crumble a boulder, he then opened it and several bone chilling words slid past his thick northern tounge "once. You find him. Bring him to me! – that is all" his voice was like gravel and as he spoke his whole face knotted, twisting up into a lopsided feral grimace wich stretched his thin cracked lips to the limit, the formal statement was comepleted in a deep dangerous undertone his eyes narrowing occasionaly and his brow creasing deeply.

eyes like cinnamon and dying leafs whilst he scraped a hand down his chin raking back the stubble and scratching it thoughtfully.

Braum worked for no man, he did not pick sides and he ceirtainly didnt provoke kingdoms. but now that was exactley what he planned on doing. if these men followed through he may just posses the one thing that would turn the tide in this war between arthur and morgana, both where desperate for it, one to destroy it, the other to cherish it, but that didnt matter to braum. just that it was desirable and therefore must be his and his alone, those beutiful bright blue eyes, like the sky trapped inside a lily pond, soon to be his. but for a totaly different reason- however he felt, levarage.

the cowards way of thinking, however- he smiled with longing, an expression that would have seembed sweet on his war ravaged face if not for the pain that soured it, pain for the son he never had, sorrow for the life he had been forced to lead, diluted with hope for the future, he would not harm his prechous jewel, however much he desired it in every way and many more he thought possible. he only sought to keep him safe from all who might harm him-and already had. he was sad about his prince, his king, but he knew that someday his treasure would be free, but until then it diddnt matter if he was in camelot being loved by Arthur not that the kings love could possibly be more true than his own) but not by any means safe, or safe in his tower,cradled in his arms, as braum the battle seasoned warrior showered him with his own love. he was never arthurs really. not truly, arthur had simply been looking after him, waiting for the day when Braum discovered him, and took him as his own. though it saddened him, arthur could not see that, was unable to understand his destiny. merlin was supposed to meet Arthur and however breif and shallow... or deep and true his love for arthur had been it was all in the name of destiny, so that some day, this day(or night) his prince would come and carry him home in the moonlight, to the tower, many might search for him, but only his true love could find him there, and of course that was Braum...

or so he thaught. it was therefore unfortunate that his precious jewels destiny was a twisted one indeed, more than one band of men set out that night,and it was even more so nunfortunate that the latter of the two obtained their objective, this is the story of Braum stryder mulberry and the first truly honest thing he had done in his entire life. this was the night he met arthur pendragon, and by the most wildest stretch of imagination it could not be guessed that Braum kidnapper of jewels and all round thug became a true night in shining armour, a night of Camelot no less and no less chivulous in his deeds, but with destinys ugly humour it was also the night merlin cheeky disobedient BEUTIFUL merlin, emrys by the druids, king myrdinn, prince of magic, was stolen from his home by far worse than braum, it can only get worse before it gets better but i warn you there_ is_ worse to come, this is the story of braum the traveler, the thug who became a night, and it all begins with silence...


End file.
